Are You Sure That's Fruitpunch?
by SunburnedSorSor
Summary: "I'm your new roommate?" "Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Do you want me to get you all unpacked and show you how to work the fridge too, kid?" Well, I guess all roommates can't be perfect. VanSo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Yeah, Vampires. Here's me falling into the tropes and cliches of those mainstream authors./sarcasm.  
>If you don't like... just... don't read? But criticism is welcome, and if you want to leave a flame go right on ahead~. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Radiant Gardens, it's one of those well-known places everyone seems to want to visit at least once before they die. It's not like there's anything special there, other than the flowers at least. There's flowers <em>everywhere, <em>practically multiplying by the second... tenth of a second? Either way there's flowers in ever little corner of this town, I suppose the only spot there's not flowers in the boarding school located near the edge of town.

I suppose that's what I should be talking about since that's where this story takes place. The Boarding School, also known as Wayfinder Prepatory, is just a simple little thing where the majority of the children come from Traverse Town or Twilight Town. I lied about the flowers though, there's gardens and classes with the nicest little flowers you could find. I suppose what really doesn't have flowers is room 12A located on the south end of Wayfinder Prep.

No one can really recall what the inside of room 12A looks like, the only thing most people remember are the dark curtains hanging in front of the large windows if the second room. I suppose since our main character is currently sitting in said room of darkness you can have a little tour of the place, but that's only for you, dear reader. There's a total of three rooms per unit, each unit going from 1-13 with an alphabetical number for each. For example that's 1A, 1B, 1C, and so forth (by the way, if you did your math correct there should be 338 rooms in which two people can live. Meaning there's currently 675 students at the school and a new student coming later on today.) Frankly, it looked more like a college layout* than a boarding school layout but apparently if kids can read books they can figure out how to cook their own meals. If all goes wrong... use that ability to read and buy a cookbook.

These rooms have an okay layout. When you walk in there's a small room with (usually) a couch, a small kitchen, and a television for the occupants entertainment. One opposite walls there's a door leading to two rooms which will be the bedroom for each student currently living there. In room 12A there's currently one room vacant and one room with our main character, the main character has his bed shoved against a wall with a desk sitting next to it. The desk was crowded with books and a laptop sat charging on the desks chair, all the lights were off and a dark spiked head was currently poking out from under the covers as he slept his Saturday away.

Or, at least he thought he was sleeping his Saturday away, until loud knocking echoed in his room as the roommate beat on the door. Really, I don't know whether to be more sorry for the poor raven-haired boy currently shoving a pillow over his face or the door that almost seemed like it was going to cave in.

"Hellooooo?" The door abuser called, and our main character sat up rigidly to glare at the door. With no quilt and/or pillow covering him you can see those black spikes defy gravity as the reach towards the sky, golden-eyes were rubbed at angrily as they continued to keep their glare trained on the door. Between me and you our main character almost resembled a kitty cat with that little glare of his, but now that you know what he looks like I should give you a name right?

"Vaaaanitas?" Looks like I don't have to. As the roommate glanced at the papers in his hand he double checked to make sure the other occupant's name was correct before shouting it at the still closed door. This roommate, Sora, looked almost exactly like Vanitas. The only difference being his cerulean eyes were wide awake as he looked back down at the paper, and his hair was a chocolate brown as it was lit up by the sunlight streaming through the window in the main room.

Right on cue the door slams open so the glaring boy can come face to face with the unusually happy brunette...

... just for him to slam the door closed again shouting profanities and "_Get that that damn window closed!"_

Sora a little confused looks towards the window in confusion before walking over and closing it with a loud slam as the shutters fall down. The door that was currently closed opened a crack to check again before opening the rest of the way. Our unhappy occupant looking twice as unhappy before, and I swear to you I didn't know that was possible. "What the hell did you wake me up for, kid?"

"Oh that's right!" The brunette seemed to regain his composure and stuck out a hand with an cheerful smile, "I'm Sora!"

Vanitas just glared at the hand he had a feeling he was suppose to shake, "Well, Sora, is there any reason you needed to wake me up? I'm sure it wasn't to tell me about my good looks." The raven attempts a smirk before giving up and rubbing at one of his eyes again. It was... what? Only lunch?

"I'm your new roommate?"

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Do you want me to get you all unpacked and show you how to work the fridge too, kid?"

Sora doesn't respond, in fact for a second he almost seems like he's about to cry. Now Vanitas, if you couldn't tell from his already proven asshole-ness, is one big ass in the hole. Of course he could also be a sensitive bastard when he wanted to be so acting as serious as you can get being Vanitas he resting a hand on the brunette's head and said, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just tired."

As if he hadn't even been sad Sora smiles again and patted the tired grump on the shoulder, "It's okay! If you wanted to help me unpack I would have let you!" The brunette is about to turn around when something small and silver slips out of his shirt startling the raven-haired teen giving him another glare. The raven reached out and grabbed a hold of the cross he's kept around his neck for the last ten years, jumping back the cross slipped out of Vanitas' hand as Sora sent him the look.

_The look_; As in the look you get from your mother when she asks you why her lipstick is the new paint on the walls.

"Why are you wearing that?" Vanitas ignored the look completely, and Sora wondered what kind of roommate he had gotten pared with before wrapping his hand around the object protectively.

"It... it was my brothers," Sora answered with a frown on his usually smiling lips. Vanitas, catching on to the reserved way Sora was now talking, looks back down at the hand wrapped around the object before asking a one worded question that managed to bring his roommate to tears the second time in that hour.

"Was?"

"He, uh, passed away," Sora answered biting his lip. He gripped at the object a bit tighter before turning away from Vanitas and grabbing the suitcase with his free hand. This is usually the part where someone would go "I'm sorry," in a very awkward way, but no, not Vanitas because instead the wheels in his head were turning as the brunette marched into his room.

After his new roommate had marched into his new room Vanitas slammed his door shut and flopped back down on the bed. He had only spent a few minutes talking, and he knew he could still salvage sleep if he wanted to so throwing a pillow back over his head he closed his eyes...

...only to hear small thumps and thuds come from the now occupied room for the next two hours. It sounded like the kid had managed to pack an entire circus in that little suitcase and when the thumping finally stopped he was afraid the brunette had died so getting up with a grumble he marched towards the door and opened it to see the door to the brunette's room wide open.

Sora had moved the bed so it was now looking towards the door, light was shining on him as he rolled over at the sound of Vanitas' door opening. He smiled and waved before looking towards his open window and getting up to close it. Vanitas didn't know why, but the action of Sora already knowing to close the window around him already pleased him.

After closing said window Sora turned towards him with a smile and clapped his hands together before asking a simple question, "Wanna see my room?"

You would think Vanitas would answer with "no" before slamming his door again, but after hearing the thuds and thumps for the last two hours he just crossed his arms and nodded before poking his head into his new roommates room. Unlike Vanitas, Sora had no desk in his room, instead he had a dresser shoved against one wall and a bookshelf set above that. The bookshelf was already full, and appeared as if it was in alphabetical order there was a lamp sitting next to the dresser and an identical lamp next to his bed. There was a beanbag chair sitting on the other side of the bed and the closet was already unpacked.

"Where did all that thumping come from?" Vanitas was sure if he knew more about this guy he would be able to answer that question but he didn't. So he asked.

"Well, uh... the lamp fell on me, the books did too, a box of clothes landed on my foot, and the bookshelves were hard to get in the wall." Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he explained and Vanitas saw a growing bruise on the brunette's arm. The raven had a feeling this kid fell often.

"That's nice," he answered before walking back into the common room. He was just about to open his door when he looked over at Sora, "by the way, there's no food in the house."

Vanitas felt like he could feel the brunette grinning at his door as he flopped back down on the bed, certain there wasn't going to be another thump to wake him up Vanitas rolled over and closed his eyes. If you couldn't tell... this ass of a hole wasn't very good at welcoming people.

...and for your information everything stayed nice and silent for four more hours.

* * *

><p>*I actually used a college layout since I don't exactly know what a boarding school would be like. Eh heh. It stills seems realistic, right?<p>

I was going to try to write to 2,000. But I got tired and lazy all of a sudden. Enjoy another suck ending to a chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I forgot a disclaimer last time, right?  
>Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts... because if I did there would be yaoi. Everywhere. :Dbrick'd

* * *

><p>Vanitas woke up for the second time that day to the sound of thuds and thumps.<p>

"What the hell is he doing _now?_" He rolled over expecting there to be more bed left, but alas there wasn't, and instead he toppled over onto the floor with a thud to match a similar one coming from outside his bedroom door. Maybe Sora was already starting to wear off on him, or maybe he was still stupid from sleep. Either way.

He sits up from his spot on the floor feeling as pathetic as he must look, and rubbing at his eye one more time, realizes something. It's dark outside. With a smirk he gets up from his tangle of blankets from his fall to the floor and opens the window before letting his door open with a slam.

"Van! You're awake!" Sora was currently standing in the kitchen with a pot on the stove and a spoon in his left hand, he quickly turned back towards the pot and stirred the spoon around before his attention went back to his new roommate. "Do you want Mac 'n' Cheese? I made extra in case you wanted some..."

Vanitas flopped onto the couch in the main room and smirked at the brunette before answering. "It smells a little burnt, kid." And it was true, the smell of burnt noodles was coming from the pot and Sora sighed before looking at his Mac 'n' Cheese pathetically.

"...and here I thought I actually made it right for once." Sora's hair seemed to droop along with his personality and Vanitas rolled his eyes before slipping a foot into one of his nearby shoes.

"It's fine, I'm leaving soon. I can bring you back some dinner if you want?" The raven almost felt like slapping himself for being nice; if you haven't noticed Vanitas didn't exactly pride himself in being a wonderful, kind, and generally helpful person. In other words Vanitas was nothing like his new roommate.

"Leaving? I thought we weren't aloud to leave campus," Sora drops the burned Mac 'n' Cheese into the sink with a pout before looking at Vanitas with a cross of his arms; almost as if he was the boys mother.

"We're not. Do you want dinner or not?"

"Well..." Sora seems to think about if for a second before shrugging, "Dinner wouldn't hurt."

"You think I magically know what you want to eat?"

"Oh! Haha! Sorry! Um... anything is fine!" Sora rubbed at the back of his neck and plopped down on the couch next to the grump who was currently tying up his other sneaker. When he finished the bow he stood up and winked at the brunette before leaving, the door shutting quietly behind him.

It's not hard to get out of the school, in fact it's a lot easier than getting out of most things so it was never a problem for Vanitas when he wanted to spend a little time in town getting dinner. So with a smirk he walked out the front entrance and strolled towards the lights of Radiant Garden.

"Vanitas, yo!" Usually when he made his way into the city he wasn't stopped by anyone, in fact only the people that wanted to notice him noticed him, so with a glare he turned towards the redhead and waited for him to say more.

"There's a party next to the falls, easy meal," he answers with a wink. That gets a smirk out of the raven who responds with a nod before changing his direction.

It wasn't hard to get to the falls and Reno was right, there really was a little bash going on. Three girls were sitting next to one of the spurts of water, their dresses getting a little wet and so Vanitas strolled up with his typical smirk and the one in the middle allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she looked at him. The blonde on the left looked away quickly while the girl on the right looked down at the water wetting her dress.

"What's your name, dearie?" He was giving his usual smirk to the girl in the center, her hair was a darker pink with blue eyes roaming his face. Vanitas would tell you she was looking at his face like that because he was just that sexy, I on the other hand know she was actually hoping to smack that smirk of his face. Neither were true as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Sora."

Vanitas stands still for a second before unlatching her arms from his waist, "Excuse me?"

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Sora!*" Vanitas sends her another confused glance before the blonde stands up and grabs Kairi's arm, she whispers something in the girls ear and the girl frowns and looks down before taking her seat again. The blonde girl gives Vanitas an apologetic look before taking a seat next to her friend, the girl on the other side was still looking towards the ground.

"Better luck somewhere else," Vanitas mutters, the smirk slipping off of his face, as he walks towards the residential area instead. The raven was going to have a long talk with Reno when he finds him again, but that was for another time.

"Um, excuse me!" He turned to see the third girl from earlier running towards him. She was similar-looking to the other two but unlike them she looked more boyish than the rest, coming to a stop in front of Vanitas she rests her hands on he knees for a second before looking up towards the raven, her cerulean eyes reminded him or his new roommate a bit.

"Yes?" Vanitas didn't feel his usual arrogance at the moment and instead raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm Xion," she answers returning to an upright position with a shy smile, "are you from around here?"

"Yeah," he answers, "why'd you follow me?"

"You seemed confused when Kairi called you Sora, and then you seemed disappointed when you walked away, is everything okay?" Vanitas felt the smirk attempting to reach his lips, now wouldn't be the time for that though, so with the best of his abilities he lied.

"I had a brother named Sora," he answers letting a fake tear fall down his cheek, "he died recently, and hearing his name j-just..." He rubbed at his eyes pathetically and held down another smirk when the girls arms wrapped around him saying "I'm so sorry!"

Too easy.

With the girl still holding on he lowered his mouth until it was resting near his mouth and felt his teeth getting ready for the meal. Really, the girl didn't even seem to notice when he bit down; the endorphins releasing into her bloodstream almost instantly.

After about a pint or two he let the girl go and she started to walk away on her merry way, she was going to be confused in the morning when she's missing a few minutes of her memory. The small wounds would heal within the next hour or so, so Vanitas had nothing to worry about as he stopped at a nearby restaurant to get a burger to go.

It didn't take long to get the burger, and when he finally got it he was more than happy to get back to the dorm room. Of course that happiness was lost when he opened the door...

...and a bowl of popcorn was thrown at his face with the screech of "Vampire!"

For the second time that night Vanitas goes, "Excuse me?"

"Oh! Van! I'm sorry, you see I was watching this scary movie..." Vanitas takes a seat next to his new roommate and drops the take-out dinner on his lap before leaning back and looking at the screen showing someone being ripped apart... blood squirting everywhere. "Thanks," Sora grins opening the box and stuffing a fry into his mouth within seconds, talk about a fast eater.

"You know, unless that popcorn had garlic on it, I'd hate to see you fight a real vampire," Vanitas mutters sarcastically looking at the mess of butter and the yellow food littering the floor. Vanitas smirks at the TV screen when he feels one of Sora's feeble glares aimed his way.

"For your information," Sora starts crossing his arms with a dorky pout, "If I ran into a real vampire I could totally kick his butt!"

"Speaking of running into people, I ran into this chick Kairi... sound familiar?"

"Kairi? Oh yeah, this must be her and Riku's last day before heading back to the island," Sora answers before looking back at the television where another victim was being ripped to shreds. Vanitas rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at a horror movie before asking Sora another question.

"Island?"

"Yeah, I'm from Destiny Islands! It's summer all year long and the Islands are actually really nice," Sora continues on for a few minutes telling him about popular spots and the friends he had there, Vanitas only half paid attention but got the gist** of it.

"So this Kairi chick is a friend of yours from the island?" Sora nods before taking another large bite out of his burger, the horrible movies was still playing in the background but neither of them seemed to care anymore. "And this Riku guy is your... best friend?"

"Well, uh..." Vanitas can almost feel the heat coming off of Sora's face as he attempts to answer, "I liked him..."

Vanitas lets out a laugh before patting Sora on the shoulder, "Hate to see what you would've done if Riku turned out to be one of those vampires you hate so much." With that said both boys turn towards the screen to see a pause in the horrible movie where the protagonist hides under a bed. Yeah, real smart smart idea.

...this is probably why Vanitas has never used the television before.

A few more minutes pass before Sora finally answers the question that wasn't exactly a question in the first place, "If he was still Riku, I don't think I would mind." Vanitas barely notices when Sora's hand reaches up and grips at the silver charm still around his neck.

* * *

><p>*Yes. I really did just put that in there. :p<br>Do you feel the power of cliche, yet? Because I do.

** This word relates to my good pal Boris on a deeper level than meant in context. Please excuse this if you're not one of the two.

I wanted to get to 2,000w so much! Dammit. It's only 1,927w. Better luck next time. -.-"  
>Crappy ending is most likely crappy because I got tired... again. New characters in the next chapter hopefully.<p> 


End file.
